The Emotions
The Emotions are an American all-female Soul and R&B singing group. The group was formed in its current hometown ofChicago, Illinois originally consisting of three sisters, all children of Joseph and Lillian Hutchinson. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Emotions# hide *1 History **1.1 Success with Earth, Wind & Fire and Beyond **1.2 The Emotions today *2 Influence *3 Discography **3.1 Studio albums **3.2 Compilation albums **3.3 Singles *4 References *5 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=1 edit Success with Earth, Wind & Fire and Beyondhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=2 edit Their association with Maurice White of Earth, Wind & Fire brought them their greatest success.[1] With White's assistance, The Emotions released the albums Rejoice''and ''Sunbeam in 1977 and 1978. Maurice White and Clarence McDonald co-produced the single "Best Of My Love" which spent five weeks at number one on the US pop chart in 1977. Jeanette left in 1977, to give birth to her second child, Pili and their youngest sister Pamela was brought in to record on the album Rejoice and perform live dates. In 1978, Jeanette returned to the group. In collaboration with Earth, Wind & Fire, the group scored big with the single, "Boogie Wonderland", which was a top ten hit in 1979. The group continued to record together during the 1980s, and were signed briefly with Motown Records. Their last recording to date was 1996's The Emotions Live released on their own record label Sunbeam Records. The Emotions todayhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=3 edit The current lineup of The Emotions consists of Wanda, Pamela, and Sheila Hutchinson. They continue to perform and make personal appearances. Wanda has three daughters, two of whom plan to enter the music industry themselves. Wanda, Pamela, and Sheila Hutchinson performed on a PBS special on 70s soul music in 2004, singing "Best Of My Love". In 2013, Wanda, Sheila, and Pam moved to Stardom Records record label, which is owned by The Stylistics lead singer and Smooth Jazz recording artist Eban Brown, and teamed up with rapper Snoop Dogg for a sultry Hip Hop/R&B single called "Life", written by Terrace Martin and the daughters of Wanda Vaughn. Influencehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=4 edit *The Cheryl Lynn hit "Got To Be Real" is based on the bridge of "Best of My Love". *"Blind Alley" was sampled in 1988 for Big Daddy Kane's "Ain't No Half Steppin'".[2] *Two of Mariah Carey's songs have sampled Emotions' songs: "Emotions" sampled "Best of My Love", and "Dreamlover" sampled "Blind Alley".[3] *LL Cool J sampled "Blind Alley" on "Pink Cookies In a Plastic Bag Getting Crushed by Buildings". *Ghostface Killah sampled "Take Me Back" for "Tooken Back" from his The Pretty Toney Album. *The late 1970s family trio, The Jones Girls, have also reported being strongly influenced by the Emotions' sound. Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=5 edit Studio albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=6 edit *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Emotions#ref_Note1A A] Album was never released Compilation albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=7 edit ;Charting compilations ;Complete list *''Chronicle: Greatest Hits'' (1978, Stax) *''Best of My Love: The Best of the Emotions'' (1996, Legacy) *''The Emotions'' (1998, Sony Music) *''Love Songs'' (1999, Legacy) *''Super Hits'' (2002, Legacy) *''Songs of Innocence and Experience… and Then Some!'' (2004, Stax) *''Best of the Emotions'' (2007, Mastercuts Gold) Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Emotions&action=edit&section=8 edit Category:Bands